


Family Photos

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Photographs, this is a mess but you can read if you would like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: The guardians + revengers attempt to take a photograph. It doesn't go so well.
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Family Photos

“Is it steady?”

“Yes, now get in the frame.”

“It looks crooked.”

“It’s not.”

“Guys stop arguing.”

“But it looks crooked.”

“Loki! It’s fine. Stop winding Thor up.” 

“Brother, were you mocking me?”

“‘Were you mocking me?’”

“Quill-”

“I am Groot.”

“I know Groot. It’ll be over when these idiots stop arguing.” 

“Guys! Stop arguing!”

“I agree with Valkyrie, it's getting annoying.” 

“This seems unnecessary.” 

“What else will we send to stark?”

“Space tech.” 

“But that costs money. I only have so many credits.” 

“I could steal some.”

“From who?” 

“...”

“Loki, I told you not to steal from our hosts.” 

“I haven’t! Not yet.” 

“Loki-”

“I am Groot!” 

“Guys!” 

“Where am I standing?” 

“This is ridiculous.” 

“That’s my foot!” 

“Next to me, Nebula.” 

“What about me?”

“You can stand next to Drax.” 

“Yes! We will be next to one another like warriors!” 

“Oh, yeah, sure. I don't even get to stand next to my girlfriend.” 

“Guys, smile!”

*click*   
“I wasn't ready!” 

“Nebula, you didn't even smile.”

“I never smile.” 

“We need to do it again! You didn't get my good side.”

“You have no good sides.” 

“We’re not doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you liked this (somehow) please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmarks :)


End file.
